


To be Stronger  (rewritten)

by Iregertnothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Owada Mondo Swears, Rewrite, Semi Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki is a fragile boy with low self-esteem. It's even worse when he is trapped in a school killing game and struggles to survive. Can he trust anyone? If so, who?





	1. Hopes Peak Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to rewrite this fic because the old one was nonsense.

There it was, Hopes Peak Academy. Where the best of the best students study "Ah, I'm finally here." Sighed Chihiro Fujisaki, he was small, golden eyes and hair, and wore a green dress. He was awfully nervous. He'd be around people. People had always made him nervous. "C'mon Chihiro! You can do this! Get over it!" He shouted to himself. As he walked towards the entrance, the world seemed to spin. He vomited on the ground and collapsed. Blacking out after a few minutes.

There was a cold feeling on his cheek, no. It was a cold surface. He was on the floor, it was a small room with a bed and a separate bathroom with a shower. The windows were bolted off with a metal sheet and a camera that followed his every move. "W-what happened?" He mumbled. There was a letter taped to his chest that read  _Open._ Chihiro hesitated, but did so. 

_Come to the gym straight away. I know when you have read this. So if you refuse you will be punished. So don't lolly gag._

Chihiro had nearly played it off before a sharp high pitch rang in his ears. "Don't lolly gag!" Shouted a voice. Chihiro turned around to see nothing. Strange. But that was enough to convince himself to go. When he had opened the door, he is greeted with two males, one with a funny haircut and wore a black jacket. The other man had an orange goatee and piecings around his ear and three on his tongue. "I'll rip your fucking face off!" Shouted the man with the haircut. "Dude, calm down. I don't know where we are, but we should stick together in case something happens!" The other replied. The ringing in his ears started again, but I think was louder this time. It hurt. Alot. Chihiro felt a sharp pain in his stomach, it turned his gut inside out and ordered him to vomit again and fall on his knees. 

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" The man with the goatee asked as he ran towards Chihiro. The other man was stunned by his presence "What happened?" He asked. The man with the goatee picked up Chihiro, ignoring the stomach acid on his shirt "I don't know, but it's probably bad. Hey! Are you alright Miss?" He asked. Chihiro was too tired to respond, the high pitch of the ringing cancelled anymore of their questions. His vision became blurry and he couldn't make out of anything. He could see a speck of black and white. And the two men carried him to a bright light. There he could see again. "Oh my gosh! There are three more!" Shouted a girl with blue eyes and hair, she wore the average Japanese high school skirt and a large pink bow around her neck. "Hey, is she alright?" Called a boy with hazel eyes and brown hair.

Chihiro appeared to be in a gym. He felt crowded as more students surrounded him and studied him "C'mon! Can ya give a girl some space?" Shouted one of the students. She was a young lady who was tanned with ocean blue eyes, her hair was slightly darker than her skin color, she wore a red gym jacket and was clearly in good shape "You're making her nervous, don't surround her like a caged animal." She continued. They do so, backing away from Chihiro swiftly yet quietly. Chihiro was amazed at how much one person could do if they had that kind of confidence, something he'll never have. The man with the goatee put him down slowly, trying to not bump into anything, or trip over and hurt him even worse. Chihiro had gotten up wobbly and unbalanced. His legs were weak and couldn't support him anymore. "Hey. Do you need help?" Asked the tanned girl. Chihiro nodded "Sorry to be a bother." He apologized. The girl gave him a look of confusion "Your not bothering anyone, don't worry about that." She answered. She wrapped her arm around him and helped him stand up. "I'm Aoi Asahina. What's your name?" The girl asked. "Chihiro Fujisaki.... Nice to meet you." Chihiro replied.

"Not to be a Kill-Joy but we are trapped here and there's no way out." Said a girl with pitch black hair, baby blue eyes and freckles. "Yeah! Mukuro's right!" Said another girl with the same eye color as the other one before, she wore anything that was designer and had light pink blonde hair. Aoi blinked for a second "I'm sure there's a reason why any of us are here!" She commented. "Maybe, but that still leaves many other questions. Why were we selected?" Questioned a girl with lavender hair and slightly darker eye color. The man with the goatee and the man with the haircut looked at each other before speaking "Were any of you guys introduced to the teddy bear?" Asked the man with the goatee. "Teddy bear?" The hazel eyed boy responded. 

"No! Your high school principal!" Shouted a high pitched voice. 

The students turned to see a black and white robotic bear with a red eye on his right side. Everyone froze and stared, this guy? Are you serious? "I am Monokuma! I control this school and I call the shots. Obey me and my every command and you'll live happily!" Monokuma smirked "Unless, you're willing to kill someone for your freedom."

"Excuse me?" Whispered one student

"Kill someone?" Echoed another

"Hey! Is this some kind of joke! There's no way we're staying here, and there's no way we're taking somebody's life either!" Protested the student with the haircut. Monokuma shot a look at him. The robot bear laughed uncontrollably and wheezed "Well ya gotta choose one!" He replied. Then suddenly, the student with the haircut grabbed Monokuma in furious anger "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" He hissed. Monokuma waved his arms frantically trying to calm down the threatening student "Hey, hey, hey! Let me go, ya bastard!" Monokuma demanded.

 "Shut up! Like I said, we're not following your damn rules!" 

There was a beeping sound. It was small and quiet. Then it grew louder by the second. "The bear! Throw it now!" Commanded a lavender girl who wore a dark purple jacket and black high boots. "Wh-what?" The student with a haircut mumbled. The mysterious girl had quickly grabbed Monokuma and tossed him into the air. Not a second passes when he had exploded, and his body parts were flung and sperated from each other and hitting the ground with force strong enough to crack the hard-wood floor. Monokuma's head manages to smack Chihiro Fujisaki on the side of his head and opened up a wound. Aoi gasped briefly before covering his head with her hand and puts him down "Hey! Someone's hurt!" She exclaimed.

Chihiro was in great pain, he nearly wanted to roll over to express it. "Hey, hey. It's okay, you're okay!" Aoi said as luke-warm blood escapes from his head and onto her hand. Monokuma had popped up again, this time he was laughing in amusement "Now that's a warning! Upupu!" He squaked "Next time you won't be so lucky." The students froze, how? He had just exploded into pieces. "You can never get rid of me, I am Monokuma. You're new principal of Hopes Peak Academy!" Monokuma laughed. Chihiro felt a grim, cold, feeling of despair down his spine. He was trapped in a killing game where no one could help him, he was trapped in a building full of unfamiliar people, he was trapped in a room with potential killers. And he was powerless to do anything about it. He already knew. He was the first to die.

 


	2. We're trapped in a school with a murderous teddy bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing to Chihiro's POV from now on. Thanks bye.

This was impossible. It can't be real! This has to be some kind of dream. It's a cruel joke! Yeah. That must be it! 

One of the students walked up to Monokuma practically stomping "I ain't taking orders from you! I'm gettin outta here!" Shouted the student with a funny haircut. "Who do you think you are? I am your principal, even if you don't like it! Or have you forgotten about my little warning?" Monokuma smirked. 

"I'm Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker. I have a gang to go back to, and if you think I'm staying in this sick game I'll-"

"You'll what? If you haven't noticed yet, but I can explode without warning, ya know. I am also a professional bear with three sharp beautiful claws. And there's more of me to go around! But you. There's only one of you, and if you  _did_ really manage to destroy me, another will take my place after killing you first." 

Mondo gritted "You son of a bitch." He growled before storming away. Everyone froze. There was no way this was a dream, no matter how many times I pinched myself. Aoi wrapped a white fabric on my head to stop anymore bleeding, she had ripped it from her white undershirt "How do you feel?" She asked. "I'm f-fine." I whimpered. Aoi helped me stand up and lay me on her shoulder "Are you sure? You took metal to the head, you know." She giggled. A tall, thin, man with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at Aoi and I with disgust "You peasants do know we are in a _K_ _illing Game,_ am I correct?" He spat, "You surely can't be all 'Friendly' especially in a situation like this." 

"That doesn't mean we're actually going to kill each other." Shouted another boy with abnormally large eyebrows, "letting someone injured to fend for themselves is not welcomed in a school environment!" 

"And who are you?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the ultimate moral  compass! And your attitude is not welcomed in a school environment!" The man replied.

"I am Byakuya Togami, heir to the Togami fortune, and I do not waste my time with filthy peasants like you." The blonde scoffed before walking away from Kiyotaka. Already this  _Byakuya Togami_ person has already gotten on my nerves. No one should be that spiteful to others, we couldn't help but to be friendly. We are trapped in a killing game after all.

Aoi huffed "Well he's got some nerve!". I nodded. Kiyotaka turned to Aoi and I, he gave a welcoming smile "Ah! I see you two are already on your way to be great friends and doing your part to stop this killing game before it starts! If we become great friends, we won't dare try to kill one another." He starts, "I can ensure that we'll escape this place before any of us fall into his trap!" 

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" The boy with a goatee shouted.

"Swearing is not welcomed in a school environment!" Kiyotaka snapped back.

"Ah, sorry!" The boy replied.

Wait a minute. He looks familiar, I've seen him before "You're Leon Kuwata, correct?" I asked. He turned to me and cocked his head "What's it to you?" He said. 

"Ah! S-sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you! You just looked so familiar." I apologized. Leon placed his hand on my head and patted it "No need to apologise! I didn't mean to get aggressive." He said to me softly, "I ain't gonna hurt ya. No one's gonna hurt ya. Nobody's falling for this 'Killing' game."

"Yes, because murder is not welcomed in a school environment!" Kiyotaka reassured. There was a sudden bump we all heard from the hallway, it was small and faded, but it quickly got our attention. The same lavender girl who had threw Monokuma to save Mondo's life, had stepped up to the sound "That was strange wasn't it?" She said. A girl slightly taller than the other, with black hair and freckles nodded "I suggest we should look into it. It could be something important." 

"Maybe it's w-what the b-b-bear wants! Y-you're c-crazy!" Stuttered a girl with round glasses and braids. "I'm going to have to agree with Toko." Said a possibility older student with large bushy brown hair, "You heard the bear, He wants a killing game! Let's just stay here." He coward.

"If you want to be cowards, fine. But I am going." Stated Byakuya. "Byakuya, darling! Y-you're not a-actually going. A-are you?" Toko mumbled. He ignores her and headed towards the sound. The lavender girl grabbed Byakuya's shoulder "If you're going to go, go with a buddy. That way no one would snap your neck and be a total mystery."  She told him. Byakuya slapped her hand "Get your dirty hands off me. I am fine alone. I don't need a 'Buddy' to take care of me." He spat.

The girl shrugged "Alright." Then Byakuya left. The girl looked at everyone that was left "Okay, find a buddy. And be quick about it, We don't have the time to be next to the person you like." She commanded. Aoi pulled me to her side and waved her hand "I have my buddy!" She called. I couldn't help but blush lightly Aoi looked at me and laughed nervously "What's your name again? I'm sorry, I forgot." She said. "Chihiro Fujisaki." I told her. "Thank you!" She replied as she presses a finger against her palm, her began to dance across from her thenar to her wrist "What are you doing?" I asked. She turned to me "Oh! This is a trick I learned to help remember people's names. You write it on your palm three times, and you'll remember it forever!" She smiles. 

"Great. You two should check the rooms and hallway." The lavender girl said. And so we did, I was nervous. I am still not use to people. But I am willing to do whatever it takes to make an escape from this place.

* * *

 

Aoi and I walked continuously for hours going from door to door banging on one side and screaming our heads off. Only to find out that the rooms were sound proof. Each and every one of them. We couldn't hear a thing even when it is dead quiet. Eventually my throat started to hurt halfway through "Aoi... Maybe we could take a break." I managed to say. She turned to me "What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked.

"Nothing. My throat is hurting a little bit. Can we rest?" I replied. She nodded. There were light steps walking towards us, it sounded of someone who was impatient and irritated. It was Byakuya Togami. He hasn't been killed yet. Great. "What are you peasants screaming about? I could hear you throughout the entire school." He scowled. 

"We were testing out the doors to our dorms. They're completely sound proof!" Aoi stated. 

"Oh really? Then why do you still have the need to continue to screech?" Byakuya continued.

"Well... I thought that, maybe not all of them are. We're still halfway through them all." 

"That is idiotic! If half of the dorms are sound proof, then so is the other half!" 

I jumped in front of him "Hey! L-leave her a-alone!" I shouted, hurting my voice even more. Byakuya stared at me with an icey stare. "Don't try to defend her because you despise me. You know this is idiotic. You're one of the weakest ones in this entire group, but I least thought you'd have at least a little bit of brains. Thanks for proving me wrong." He said coldly.

I shuddered "I-I... I..." I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Leave her alone. She was just standing up to you." Aoi cut in.

"Well, she did it poorly. Now don't waste my time and stop screaming. You'll destroy your windpipes." He smirked before walking away. I felt my face burn with anger, I gritted my teeth slightly. Aoi turned to me and soften her eyes "Hey, we could stop and conclude that all the doors are sound proof." She says, "I don't want your throat to hurt even more when we're done." 

I shook my head "I'm not going to stop because Byakuya told me so." I mumbled. "Who says we're doing it for Togami? I'm just worried about hurting a friend because of my ridiculous thinking." She smiled.

Aoi was strong and just a little bit hot-headed, but even when we just meet not so long ago she takes our friendship to heart. That was beautiful to me. She doesn't want to say that Byakuya was right, however she is willing to understand it and take it as an idea. I want to be like that, but I am just a simple cross-dressing coward. "Well? Do you want to stop?" Aoi asked. I nodded, trying to convince myself that it was a nod for her and not for the selfish heir.

* * *

We all meet back at a cafeteria Leon and a brown haird found. Well, all except Mondo and Byakuya. I felt a bit of nervousness streaming in my veins. I was practically shaking in fear. Aoi put her hand on my shoulder and gave a look of safety. A much taller girl with bulging muscles and a scar across her face walked up to Aoi "Hina, it is good to see you." She said with a deep voice. Aoi smiled brightly "Sakura! Hello!" 

"What have we found?" The lavender girl asked. Leon was the first to stand up and talk "Me and Makoto found this sweet cafe in the school. It seems to be the only one here. There's enough food for everyone, and Monokuma said that it refills everyday. So we don't have to worry about starving!" He said proudly. Makoto nodded "Don't you think that's a little strange?" 

Leon turned to him "What do you mean?" 

"Well, if we get refills of food everyday. Wouldn't that mean that someone  _knows_ that we're trapped here? And even if Monokuma grew this all by himself, that wouldn't mean he's been planning this for a long time?" Makoto replied.

Leon's eyes widened "Woah! You're totally right my dude!" 

"Still, someone must've helped Monokuma on all of this. Planting crops and keeping them healthy would take a lot of time and effort by himself." The freckled girl said. 

"So, do you think someone is helping Monokuma?" Aoi said. Sakura cocked her head "That is a possibility." 

"Has an-anyone found out wh-where that bump c-c-came from?" Toko shutters. Eyes flashes onto her causing her to get a bit defensive "Wh-what? D-did-didn't expect m-me t-to talk or s-something?! You m-must think I-I'm disgusting!" 

"No one has said that." Leon said. Toko mumbled then hid her head under her hands. "But you're right about the bump." 

"Do you think it came from one of the dorms?" Said Kiyotaka.

"Not possible, me and Chihiro were on each side of the dorms and screaming our heads off. We couldn't hear each other, the dorms are completely sound proof." Aoi answers.

"There's a gate blocking us off from the rest of the school floors. Do you think the sound came from that?" Said a pale girl with firey eyes and pitch black hair with large curls. "I doubt it, no one could enter a locked gate. Only the principal could, Upupu!" Sprang Monokuma. To our surprise he was behind us, along with Mondo who was tied up in rope. "Not even this bastard could break in." 

We all had jumped up a bit before Toko shutters a few words that was inaudible for any of us to understand. "Oh my, what a surprise to see you Mr.Monokuma." said the pale girl. Monokuma cocked his head on one side "Hmm? What's that supposed to mean?" He barked. She giggled in reply "Can't a student enjoy the presentation of their teacher?" She said. Monokuma squint his eyes and growls lowly "You're taking this a little too well. Watch it!" He scowled. Again, the pale girl giggled, she stood up and stared at the lavender girl directly in her eyes "Kyoko Kirigiri is it?" She spoke. The other girl's eyes widened "How did you-" she was quickly interrupted by the pale girl's giggling "How cute." She said before walking away.

Kyoko? Huh. Strange, that sounds so familiar to me. "Oh, you guys haven't gotten to know each other yet?" Monokuma laughed, "Well, you guys will be staying here for a long time. Unless you're willing to take that second option." 

I furrowed my eyebrows. He was so intoxicating, I hated him. I hated his guts. Everything about him annoyed me by the knowledge of his very existence. "Well, if that's the case... Hello! I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, ultimate fortune teller!" The bushy haird man said.

"We're not fucking staying here!" Mondo growled. 

"Swearing is not welcomed in a school environment! But we must get to know each other a little bit more. Of we can be friends faster, we won't have to kill each other!" Kiyotaka beamed.

"We ain't staying here!" Mondo snapped back.

The two began bickering at each other, as they argue we all learned the  names of each other. I he freckled face girl was the ultimate solider Mukuro Ikubasa who only came to support her slightly younger twin sister Junko Enoshima the ultimate fashionista. The ultimate fan fiction writer was a round boy with glasses, he claimed his rival was Toko Fukawa, the ultimate author. She insults him alot. Aoi seemed to nearly cramp her finger after writing down so many names again and again. It might sound a little weird, but I found that adorable. As for Kyoko, she refused to reveal her talent "I'm sorry. But I cannot tell you yet." She mumbled. But I can get it. Maybe it was a talent that would eliminate any trust in anyone.

I didn't ask anyone else after Monokuma claimed night time. I was going to head off to my room, but I was too scared. The hallway was so dark, and my room was so far away. I ended up following a few guys hoping that one of them would let me sleep with them. "Uh... I'm sorry, Chihiro. But I-I think you s-should sleep with someone like you." Makoto said, "You know... Another girl..."

Oh. Right. Everyone still thinks I have a vagina. Figures.

* * *

The next morning, I had barely gotten any sleep. My head was spinning and I stayed up all night with the toilet by my side. 

I was greeted by Aoi, who was beaming with happiness and joy. It looked like she has no idea what the situation we're all in. Instead she kept her smile and pretended to be unaware. She wanted to be brave enough to feel big and strong. I couldn't help but smile alongside with her.

"Good morning, Chihiro!" She called. 

"Ah, good morning." I say.

We end up walking together and talk about anything the wasn't about the killing game. I learned that she has a younger brother Yuuta Asahina. He was alot like her. Instead he enjoys small pastries a little bit more than donuts. When we had got to the cafeteria, Mondo was arguing with Toko. "I-I'm not s-saying we-we're giving up on our li-lives! I-it's better l-like t-this to j-just accept life h-here." Toko said. Mondo only shouts out nonsense I couldn't understand.

"You should really quit the tough guy act, you goon. We all know you're terrified of this school and it's intentions." Byakuya smirked. Mondo snapped back a look of anger and hatred "Shut up." He growled.

Byakuya chuckled "Didn't like that, did you?" 

Kiyotaka ran in between the two, flaring his arms around in an attempt to stop them "Hey!  Fighting is not-" he was quickly interrupted by Mondo pushing him aside with his fist bawled "Outta my fucking way! Unless you wanna get your ass beat too!" Mondo snapped.

Before he could seriously break Byakuya in half, Aoi jumped in front of him with her arms out and her eyes darted at him "Calm down! This is only what Monokuma wants! We have to stick together or he'll win!" She shouted. Mondo stopped at his tracks. His fist still bawled, but they hanged at his sides. Like an enraged tiger, Mondo grunted and threatened her to move. She refuses to and stayed her ground. Mondo lifted his fist to his mouth, then he proceeds to bite it hard enough to leave bloody marks. He growled a bit more, then he leaves.

Aoi draws a breath of relief "I thought he was going to pound me." She said nervously then turned to Byakuya, "You're gonna get yourself killed-" she was interrupted by Monokuma whom had sprang from the floor to a table in the cafeteria "Hello my wonderful students! How are you liking your new school? Learned anything?" He asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Anyway, I got you fellas a motivation to kill each other!" Monokuma smirked. A motivation? Of course. If we weren't going to stab each other, it was for a reason. Monokuma tossed sixteen envelopes that landed by our feet. He made sure we picked them up, Mine had the name "Makoto Neagi" on the back of it. "Now what you have in your hands are secrets from your fellow classmates. They will reveal your most deepest darkest hidden truths two days from starting from here." He laughed, "Now, unless you  _don't_ want anyone to know what the heck you do in your free time, or find out your dark past. I suggest you kill someone to cancel this order of service."

Kiyotaka furrowed his eyebrows "There's no way anyone will kill for that! I'll make sure of that!" He spat.

Monokuma looked at him and smiled with pleasure "Don't be so confident in that my naive student. Everyone has a desire to kill. You just have to push the right button."

Kiyotaka frowned and squeezed his envelope "No, they won't! I'll make sure they won't!" 

Monokuma bursts in laughter, only to anger Kiyotaka even more. But unlike Mondo he calms himself, and walks away without looking back. After he left Monokuma had picked up the one envelope Mondo hadn't gotten "You guys can go back to your weird teenager stuff. I have to have a chat with Monboy." Monokuma said then ran off.  

I looked at my envelope, tearing it open and read the very few words on the paper.

_Makoto Naegi has wet the bed until the fifth grade._

Wow. That was a little underwhelming. Who would kill someone for that? 

I look around to see a few students struggling to not drop in laughter, and others with a dead expression of horror. There was a huge gap of what type of students there are in this school. Only Kyoko and Mukuro showed little emotion after reading their envelopes.

We all scattered after awhile of silence. There wasn't much to do here. We were sealed off from the second floor and no one wanted to talk to each other. It was dull and boring here. Nothing new ever happened and we all just sat around breathing the same oxygen, and eating the same food. I wasted four hours in my room thinking to myself and picked at my hair. It was the only thing that was entertaining enough to keep me from screaming. 

I heard my doorbell ding, to my own surprise I had sprang from my bed in a hurry, I was a little excited to open the door. Maybe Aoi has some stories about her brother, or maybe she has some funny stories about herself, or she might just want to hang out. I didn't care, I want to see her bright smile. When I got to open the door, I was disappointed to see Byakuya. He seemed to be smiling at me. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. His smile wasn't anything like Aoi's. It felt unnatural and forced. That's when he pulled out an envelope with my name on it.

"Don't you think it's strange that a boy is wearing a dress, Chihiro?" He said.

I felt myself quivering. What does he want? And why did he came to me? He let himself in and sat on my bed "How about we make a deal?" 

I wanted to refuse, but his icey stare didn't allow me to "What do you want?" I asked.

"A chat. But don't worry, it won't have to do with trading your body to keep your secret safe. I prefer not to have slept with a pervert." He mocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to debate with myself about Togami's character. Then I just made him probably a little too mean. Maybe I'm doing too little. I'll never know...


	3. Beg like a dog

Byakuya had told me that in order to keep my secret from being exposed early, I had to be his dog and follow him everywhere until he  is satisfied. And that's what I did. I followed him on my hands and knees until we had arrived at the cafeteria yet again.

Only Yamada, Celestia, Toko, and Leon were still chatting away until they saw me. I felt a swish of embarrassment slapping my face and laughed at me in amusement. "Sit, doggy." Byakuya commanded. And I did so. God am I happy that Aoi isn't no where to be seen. "Bark, doggy, bark." He smirked.  It took alot of my courage to send out a quiet "Yip" apparently it wasn't good and I had to do it again, except much louder than before. It drove me to tears, but I had done it anyway.

Leon had seen enough "Hey! Leave her alone!" He growled. I shook my head "Leon, it's alright." 

"No, it's not. You're part of the team, we're all trying to get out of here. You should be treated with respect." Leon said.

Byakuya rolled his eyes and gave out a heavy sigh "Not all of us have the same intentions. In fact it's human nature. We're going to kill each other rather if it was an accident or not. We will die here." He said coldly. There was a cold breeze on my neck. Byakuya clicked his tongue and walked away, I fellow him behind.

* * *

I followed Byakuya endlessly for a few hours before winding up in a strange room with gifts and presents hanging from the walls, and a small token machine on a small table. "Stay outside." He said with a quick snap of his fingers. I patted out quickly and stood up to look at my hands. They had the rug's pile imprints on each finger, the base of the palm was a hinted red from walking on all fours. I rested my head into my hands and cupped my face. I've never felt this much embarrassment since the first grade. 

There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a round, tanned, face with blue eyes and a paperclip in her dark brown hair. I yet again greeted by Aoi and her welcoming smile. I couldn't help but smile back "Hina..." I whispered in a soft tone. She waved "Hello! What are you doing here?" She said.

I shrugged "Just hanging out." I lied. 

"Heh, glad to see that someone else is also having a good time. To be honest, I don't think the secret motivation is a bit weak. The past is the past, and we have to let go of it and accept it." She looked at her feet and kicked the rug "It might be embarrassing at first, but you're just going to get use to it." 

"But what if it's not something of the past, instead it's something about yourself you can't change?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Aoi looked at me and raised an eyebrow "Then accept yourself. It's not a hard question to answer. Like, I have big boobs and they prevent me from swimming as well as I want to, so I bought tighter swim suit so they won't feel weird when I swim" she said bubbly "Like if you were a swimmer, you would be better than me by seven times." 

I felt myself turn a dark shade of red. I'm not the kind of guy who is all that comfortable with breast talk. It felt even worse when she suggested that I would be a great fit for swimming because of my lack of it. We end up talking for an hour or so before she had to leave, it was nice to see her and learn a little bit more every day. I felt my stomach turn as she walked away from me. What was this? I only felt like this back when my father would drop me off at school in the third grade. Was that I felt safe around her? Or is it because I'm just nervous. Even so, why was I nervous?

I heard a crashing sound, along with a sense of pain hitting me on my head. There was something running down my face, I touched it. It was luke-warm blood that ran from my finger. I looked back only to be hit again and I collapsed on the floor. My vision became blurry again, I felt my stomach squeeze and vomit escaped from my mouth.

"Have you finished?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call.

"I don't know, she looks dead." Said the other.

One blurry figure took my arms and began to drag me. The other took me by my ankles "Shit! This bitch isn't dead, I can still feel a pulse!" The figure shouted.

"She'll die from blood loss, probably. Now c'mon! We gotta move quick unless you wanna get caught!" The other grunted whilst I was drowning out the sound. The light was so bright. My vision seemed to be getting worse. Was I dying? I can't tell anyone, every second was an intense feeling of pain. Why can't I die faster? Please, just let me die. The pain is unbearable. I had passed out after a while of loosing my own blood. At least I can stop suffering.

* * *

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

My eyes flashed open when I heard that. I was inside a small iron box that looked like it was here rusting for years. I was laying in a pool of blood and tad bits and pieces of glass. The banging had started again and the box had gotten smaller as the sound continued. Eventually the box had gotten so small I could feel it pressing against the glass shards that were still in my head. A part of the box was stripped away by a giant hand, the light blinded me as the hand came back and grabbed me by my collar. Tender fingers ran across my neck and wrist, a heavy sigh of relief echoed into my ears.

"She's alive!" A familiar deep voice shouted.

"You found her! Thank you so much, Sakura!" Another called.

My vision had begun to clear up as the figure rushed to my side. Aoi held me in her arms, I could feel tears streaming from her face and land in my face. "Step away. She is in horrible condition, we must treat her wounds now." Kyoko said in a commanding way.

Aoi released me after laying me down gently. Kyoko on the other hand, cupped my face and began to remove the glass shards swiftly. It didn't last long before she removed my old make-shift bandage and replaced it with another torn off piece from Aoi's shirt. Kyoko held up two fingers to my face and asked "How many, Fujisaki?" 

"Two." I mumbled. Kyoko stopped cupping me, she sighed and gave a hand signal at Mukuro. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Aoi said, twiddling her fingers in her hair.

"Yeah, she needs rest. And at least two people watching over her until we find Celestia and Byakuya." Kyoko replied. 

I felt Mukuro picking me from the ground and laid me on her back "I'll be one of the two since I'm going to her room  anyway." She said.

Aoi raised her hand and waved it "I want to be the other security too! It's my fault for not paying much attention to the sound in the first place." She whimpered. Kyoko nodded "And the rest of us will continue looking."  

* * *

I was in my room again, this time I was in agony. My head was spinning and I felt paralyzed in my bed. I want to throw up and die somewhere with my family before I go. Yet I am here barely hanging on to my own bed. Where's the police? I want to get out of here.

There was a gentle hand that brushed against my head and a cooling voice that whispered "You're going to be fine, just hang on." I heard. It was Mukuro, she had a notepad and a small pen on her lap. 

"Where's Aoi?" I said. 

"She's outside. She feels guilty for your attack." She responded, pulling away her hand and grabbed the pen.

"But I want to see her. Can I please see her?" I whimpered. Mukuro looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She murmured something about wrote on her notepad. "H-hey! I want to see her!" I managed to say under my breath. Mukuro gave me a cold stare and snapped her fingers "You can see her when I am done questioning you." She said in a cool tone. I shook my head "I want Aoi!" I snapped.

Mukuro plucked my nose and glared at me "Questions first." 

I tightened my lips and shut my eyes, crossed my arms, cocked my head and pout . Mukuro grabbed my collar and pulled me to face her. Her icey gaze gave me a sense of worry and fear. When Byakuya had done this, it was like he was threatening me without actually promising it to happen. But with Mukuro it was a final warning before she would tear out my insides such as a wolf would do with a newly caught prey.

"Okay, Okay. But I want to see Aoi after I'm done." I said with a shaky voice.

She nodded "What was the last thing you remember before waking up in the morgue?" She asked.

"Morgue?" I repeated.

"You know, where the dead is stored before in an Autopsy." She replied.

My eyes widened "Why does Monokuma have that?!" 

Mukuro raised a brow. I guess it was a dumb question to ask. We  _are_ in a killing game after all. "I was hit on the head with something. I couldn't see who done it because my vision became blurry." I answered.

"Was there anything else?" She asked 

I shook my head "No, I blacked out after a while."

Mukuro scribbled on her notepad and began to tap on her toe. "What do you remember before the attack happened?"

I glared at my feet, embarrassed. Mukuro cocked her head and tapped her notepad a bit faster "What is it? Do you remember, or was it a surprise attack?" 

I bit my lip, it was a surprise attack I suppose. But I didn't want to tell her about being Byakuya's pet. I couldn't trust her. Mukuro seemed to be getting frustrated on the other hand, she's been biting her thumbnail and scratching the back of her pad. Strange. What did she wanted me to say? I heard the door creak slowly, I turned my attention to the sound to see a tanned girl sifting her eyes to the solider "Hey, Mukuro. Um... someone would like to talk to you."  Aoi said.  Mukuro shot a quick glance at me before getting up and head to the door, but before she could leave she lend Aoi her notepad and pen. 

Aoi almost immediately gave it back, however Mukuro was first to the door and slammed it behind her. Aoi was nervous, she was trying to avoid eye contact with me. I don't know why, but I feel utterly responsible for it. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Aoi's eyes narrowed at me "No, no. It's not your fault at all! I should be apologising to you." She smiled. 

"But I was being spoiled to Mukuro. I shouldn't have yelled at her." I whimpered.

"Huh? You were yelling? I didn't hear." She responded, "But that's not why I'm apologizing to you. I heard a crashing sound when I wasn't too far away. I thought it was just a noise, like the other day. So I walked away. It wasn't until everyone had assembled at the gym and you, Celestia, and Byakuya were missing that I realized that I heard a possible murder." Her eyes became teary and she was trying not to cry.

"It's okay! Y-you don't have to worry! I'm fine, see?" I said nervously.

Aoi looked at me and wiped her tears "I'm sorry, Chi." She wrapped herself around me. I felt salty tears fall into my face. I responded with my arms around her torso and dug my face into her ches- 

Oh no! Nononononono! I tried to release myself, but Aoi had squeezed me like python would to it's prey. I struggled to get out, however she was stronger than me by three times my own strength. She loosened me after awhile, allowing me to escape and calm myself. 

Mukuro had burst threw the door, barely catching her breath "Hina, come with me." She wheezed. Aoi jumped up at her sudden entrance "H-huh? What's going on?" Aoi asked. 

"Byakuya has been caught trying to attack Sakura. It went was well as you would expect." Mukuro replied.

Aoi nodded "But whose going to look out for Chihiro? She's still has to rest you know." 

"Mondo and Kiyotaka will take the spot, they should be arriving soon. But that doesn't matter, Kyoko wants us to help her on something."

Mukuro had grabbed Aoi's arm and began to sprint down the hallway. I watched them go, quietly muttering to myself that it was okay, she was going to be okay.

* * *

An hour passes and I have seen no sign of Mondo or Kiyotaka. I decided that I will go out by myself and look for everyone. I felt well enough, surely I can take another blow to the head. It was strangely quiet in the hallway. There was no one, everyone had all disappeared and I had only been sleeping through it all. I felt so nervous just to take a step. 

Around the corner of my eye I saw a streak of blood on the floor. Foolishly I followed the path. There was an eerie whisper that told me that I was to return back and act as if I saw nothing. I wished I had listen.

There was a puddle of blood oozing out of the classmates Celestia Ludenburg. A broken glass bottle was in her stomach and her expression was lifeless, I felt myself screaming from my lungs and passing out on to the floor.

How pathetic was I?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro keeps surviving these head hits because I'm still salty.

**Author's Note:**

> O noes, I hurt chihiro. now peeps r gonna kill meh.


End file.
